phasefandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Character: devil_hunter_d Player: Aisu Name: Dante Age: Unknown; appears to be in his mid- to late-twenties Gender: Male Species: Half-Human, Half-Devil Sexuality: Heterosexual Appearance: This half-devil gives the full impression of being completely human. The only thing that gives him away is his unusual naturally silver hair. Not white; not grey; silver. It haphazardly falls around his head and especially into his eyes but is by no means exceptionally long--just...shaggy. He has baby blue eyes, a fair complexion, and handsome features. His body is deadly lean--relatively small of frame but completely fit and quite obviously muscular when the clothes (or at least the jacket) are taken off. He is just over six feet tall. As far as clothing goes Dante always sports a red jacket, usually some sort of long trench coat. Underneath he prefers skin-tight black shirts, red or black pants, and black boots. He always has a pair of black leather gloves, his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory in holsters, and a large sword on his back. His current favorite outfit specifically opts for a red vest over the black shirt and under the coat, his sleeves rolled up to reveal three-quarter sleeves of the black undershirt, full leather gloves, and red pants that might or might not be leather. Personality: Abilities/Strengths: Weaknesses: History: 'Notable Possessions:'Force Edge/Sparda-- "A memento of Dante's father, Sparda."/"It's the true form of the Force Edge, the sword wielded by the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda." Dante's originally wielded sword, the Force Edge, a memento from his father and the unawakened form of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight's beloved demon-forged sword that is imbued with his power. Dante can access its awakened Sparda form at will now that he possesses both halves of the Perfect Amulet. More info here. Alastor-- "Gives the possessor lightning speed and aerial capabilities." Alastor is a living Devil Arm, the Thunder Sword and Spirit of Lightning. He can only be wielded by the "chosen one" who can conquer it. After surviving being impaled by the sword, Dante gained control of its powers and can now wield it expertly. More info here. Ifrit-- "A flaming gauntlet that gives the possessor increased powers." Ifrit is a living Devil Arm, the Flame Gauntlets with power over hellfire that is hotter than even the strongest volcano. Being a wild spirit, he also can only be wielded by one who can properly conquer it. After being shackled by Ifrit the devil hunter turns the tables on the Fire Spirit by conquering over its power and wielding the gauntlets with extreme ease and skill. More info here. Ebony & Ivory-- "Dante's hand-made guns." These guns were made specifically for Dante and his inhuman speed and skill. They fire magically imbued bullets to defeat even the toughest of demonic foes. Most of the time Dante can be seen firing Ebony with his left hand and Ivory with his right hand. The twin pistols were actually made for two different fighting styles: Ebony for accuracy, and Ivory for speed. ("Ebony, his left gun, has been modified for long-distance targeting. It is designed for comfort and accuracy." | "Ivory, his right gun, is custom built for rapid firing. Various parts are rounded to ensure fast draw times.") On their grips are portraits of Victorian women; as befits their names, Ebony's is dark-haired, and Ivory's is fair-haired. Oddly enough, he usually refers to the pair with the pronoun "boys" when directly addressing them. They are also engraved with a dedication to Dante, For Tony Redgrave/By .45 Art Warks, by Nell Goldstein who lovingly crafted the pistols for Dante without his knowledge. More info here. Perfect Amulet-- "The combined form of Dante's pendant and Dark Knight's pendant. It allows entry into the Underworld." This pendant was originally given to Eva by the Dark Knight Sparda, who in turn gave the split halves to their twin sons Dante and Vergil on one of their birthdays. The amulet is a large red ruby-esque stone held in silver on one side and gold on the other. On the back of each piece is engraved the names of the twins. More info here. Bangle of Time-- "A mysterious wrist band that has the power to stop time." The Bangle of Time is a skeleton-motif bangle which allows Dante to stop time for nearby enemies by consuming his magical energy. (This is the same energy he uses to DT, and therefore cannot DT at the time time he is using the Bangle.) More info here.